


No Skin

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [5]
Category: The Inside (TV)
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, music: the golden palominos, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone I see is missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giandujakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/gifts).



> Music: The Golden Palominos, "No Skin"  
> Length: 1:41  
> Notes: Thank you to elynross, geekturnedvamp, rivkat, and lithiumdoll for beta

**Download:** [AVI 640x360](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_inside_noskin.zip) (27MB) | [Subtitles](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_inside_noskin.srt) (2K)


End file.
